


No Peru For You

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Magnus tells Alec the story as to why he is banned from Peru





	

“Why don’t you like Peru?”

Alec had noticed some time ago that despite being able to go anywhere in the world they had never visited Peru. It’s not that he was dying to visit the country, but he had about a wine festival held there yearly and though it was something they’d both enjoy. Spending a few days along with his boyfriend uninterrupted lives was an added bonus. Unfortunately Magnus had quickly shot down his idea with a sincere apology but no explanation. Alec had originally thought it was because of how hectic was back then, but now he wasn’t sure.

Earlier that day, Alec overheard one of Magnus’s friends had offered up his house there for him and Alec to stay for awhile. There was a festival Magnus loved starting in a few weeks, but he had quickly turned his friend down. When asked why Magnus just shook his head and ushered his friend out of his loft. The whole conversation seemed to have put him in a bad mood too.

“What are you talking about?” Magnus spoke, eyes never leaving the book he was currently invested in. “I love Peru; I thought you knew that.” Alec closed his eyes momentarily and held back a sigh. Magnus could be difficult at times; or cryptic as he liked to put it.

“Then why didn’t take your friend up on his offer this afternoon?” Alec lifted himself off of Magnus’ lap. His neck was starting to hurt from resting it at such an odd angle.

“Because he only does that when he wants something in return.” Magnus spoke curtly as he turned the paged. “And it’s always something stupid.”

“What about that festival a couple months back?” Alec felt a bit guilty at his prodding, his curiosity was stronger than the guilt. Not that Magnus seemed to mind.

“We were both too busy. You know that.” Magnus was deliberately avoiding looking at Alec; he could by the way he was focusing too hard on the book. It was the kind of focus a person has when they’re trying to avoid eye contact. Alec hummed lightly.

“Let’s go to Peru.” That got Magnus’s full attention.

“Right now?”

“Right now.” Alec briskly nodded. “We’re not doing anything now and we’re both free tomorrow. We can make a whole day of it.” Smiling widely, Alec knew Magnus wouldn’t want to go. He was just trying to figure out why.

Magnus stared at him with wide eyes before closing them and sighing. He closed his book, already forgetting where he was, and placed in on the table. Part of him really didn’t want to have this conversation, but Magnus knew Alec would keep pestering him about it until he learned the truth. It was of the annoying things he loved about him.

“I’m banned from Peru.”

“Okay?” Slightly drawn out, Alec didn’t how to react to this new information. Who would ban a warlock as powerful as Magnus from an entire country? Who was that stupid? “Why?”

“If I tell you,” Magnus spoke sternly as he looked Alec in the eye, “You have to swear not to tell anyone.” He watched as Alec dipped his head slightly in agreement. Magnus took a deep breath to calm himself; this was not going to be fun.

“Chairman Meow.” Gesturing towards the cat, Alec glancing quickly at him before his eyes were on their original subject, Magnus spoke with a defeated tone in his voice. “I stole him from the high warlock Lima. She says that I’m not allowed back in Peru until I give Chairman Meow back to her, which won’t happen, or she croaks, which probably won’t happen.”

The silence was deafening. Magnus was once again avoiding looking at Alec who in turn was gaping like a fish. It’s not that he thought he was lying, Magnus would never make up a lie so ridiculous, Alec just couldn’t fathom why he would take someone else’s cat.

“Why?” Alec licked his lips. This is not at all what he was expecting. “Why did you steal her cat?” Honestly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“Because Alexander,” Magnus spoke passionately and finding the courage to look his boyfriend in the eye once again, “He needed saving. She wouldn’t let him be a cat, just kept him cooped up in that gaudy room all day and night. Cats need to be free to roam; free to hunt. Just like any other animal. It’s downright torture to deny them that.”

Having not said or word, or even move really, throughout the entirety of Magnus’s short speech Alec just stared at him blankly. Then he nodded as he looked down at the couch. It was a moment before Magnus noticed the slight shaking of Alec’s shoulder, and it wasn’t long after that when Alec stopped holding back. Magnus should have made him swear not to laugh either.

“Yeah, okay, laugh it up.” He sounded more offended than he really was, which wasn’t easy. Magnus knew how silly it was, and hearing Alec laugh made almost impossible not to at least smile with him.

Alec was a bit breathless and his cheeks hurt from laughing, but he couldn’t help himself. This was the funniest thing he heard in weeks; even more so since it was because of Magnus. “Who knew the great Magnus, high warlock of Brooklyn, was a cat liberator.”

Alec snickered some more while Magnus just shook his head and smiled. “What can I say? I’m a man of many talents.”

“Just why one of the many reasons why I love you.” Alec agreed with a grin before leaning towards Magnus. He gave him a chaste kiss before speaking again. “But that was really stupid.”

“If you had seen how depressed Chairman Meow was you’d have done the same thing.” Magnus defended himself. He was willing to admit that it had been a bit rash of him to just take his now favorite cat, but he didn’t regret doing so. He’d probably do it again it given the chance.

Alec didn’t say anything else, just rolled his eyes before kissing Magnus once more. Knowing Magnus and how much he loved Chairman Meow, he would never be allowed back in Peru. Alec didn’t care however; it just reminded him why he loved his boyfriend so much. So screw the high warlock of Lima. She might not have appreciated how incredible a person Magnus was, but Alec did and always would. Stupid choices and all.


End file.
